The Spy That Wasn't Riley
250px |-| Title card = |airdate = March 10, 2008|writer = Devin Bunje Nick Stanton|director = Heather Martinez|storyboard = David Williams Steven Lewis|previous = "Conrad's Day Off" (season 1)|next = "Late Night with Todd & Riley"}}" " is the forty-first episode, and the season two premiere of The Replacements. Synopsis Unsatisfied with her career aptitude test result, Riley replaces the guidance counselor with a life coach (voiced by Tom Arnold) who encourages her to do what she loves. Her new attitude leads her to stow away with Agent K on a spy mission. Meanwhile, Todd wants to become a circus clown, then he discovers that Dick is afraid of clowns. Plot Act I It is Career Test Day at George Stapler Middle School. On her way to school, Riley daydreams about being an animal surgeon/actress/spy/President. Mr. Lasley, the school's guidance counselor, administers the test in the gymnasium; it's over 900 questions long. Some time later, the students gather around a bulletin board to see the results. Jacobo will become a genetic engineer, Johnny will be a professional ballplayer, Buzz will file frivolous lawsuits, and Todd will be a circus clown. However, to Riley's horror, the test predicted she will be a window washer. Riley has a vision of herself washing windows at a school reunion. Riley visits the guidance counselor. Mr. Lasley pulls up a chart showing Riley's proficiency in cleanliness, dexterity, and "stickittoitiveness." He wants Riley to resign herself to the test results, as his own career path was determined by that test. Then he falls asleep. Riley sneaks away to call Fleemco for a more inspirational counselor. Mr. Lasley gets a new job as a high school guidance counselor. Later, Riley returns to the guidance counselor's office to see her new counselor: an energetic motivational speaker and life coach named Tony Zeal. Tony believes that career aptitude tests are garbage, and he persuades Riley to take the initiative to become a spy like Agent K. Agent K packs for a spy mission in Anguraguay. Riley wants to come along, but her mother makes it clear it's too dangerous for her. However, Tony Zeal encourages Riley to never take "no" for an answer. Todd tells Dick that he will become a circus clown. Dick runs away crying. Later, Dick creates a slideshow presentation about stunting for Todd. Dick panics when he gets to a slide about clowns in the presentation he created. Act II Agent K skydives over Anguraguay, but Riley pops out when she tries to activate the parachute. Agent K mobilizes a pillow truck so she and Riley can land safely. She didn't want to bring Riley because she could jeopardize the entire mission. Later, at a safe location, she explains that the evil Dr. Skorpius has acquired a laser capable of destroying Antarctica. Riley must stay in the safe house while Agent K is away. After Agent K departs, the pillow truck driver, named Chavez, delivers a message to Riley. Dr. Skorpius stole suplonium rods from a laboratory to power his doomsday laser. Riley imagines Tony Zeal telling her to seize the day, then she accepts the mission. When she arrives at the place, Chavez reveals himself to be Dr. Skorpius in disguise. Meanwhile, Agent K follows a false lead to a restaurant. Dr. Skorpius reveals to Agent K that he's holding Riley hostage; she'll be burned alive with boiling molasses if Agent K doesn't give the code to the suplonium vault. At home, Dick catches Todd dressed as a clown. Dick tells his son the reason why he hates clowns: a couple of clowns humiliated him at a childhood birthday party. At this point, Todd and Dick finally realize that Riley was gone for the past four days. Dr. Skorpius elaborates on his evil plan: once Antarctica is destroyed, he'll make money from his black market ice business. Riley tells Dr. Skorpius that if his plan succeeds, the Earth will flood, wiping out his potential customers. Dr. Skorpius gives her a Window Washers Weekly magazine to keep her occupied. Agent K finally arrives and gives Dr. Skorpius the code to the suplonium vault, but Dr. Skorpius decides to burn Riley alive anyway. Act III Fortunately for Riley, the molten molasses pours so slowly that Agent K easily rescues her. Agent K wants to send Riley back home and call for backup, but Riley still wants to foil Dr. Skorpius's plan. Riley found the location of his secret mountaintop on the magazine's mailing address label. Agent K still insists on working alone, but Dick, Todd, and C.A.R. show up, and for some reason, Todd brought his clowning supplies. Riley gets an idea. At the secret mountaintop, Dr. Skorpius prepares his doomsday laser. The laser will fire in sixteen minutes. Meanwhile, Dick reluctantly dresses up as a clown and C.A.R. transforms himself into a clown car. Todd and his father perform a clown show for Dr. Skorpius's henchmen, distracting them long enough for Agent K and Riley to sneak inside. Dick gradually loses his fear of clowns. Dr. Skorpius catches Agent K trying to deactivate the laser, and the two engage in combat. The mad scientist squeezes ketchup at the console, obscuring the controls. Agent K uses a rag to clean the ketchup but it makes it worse. With only 20 seconds left, Agent K forces Riley to clean the window. Agent K deactivates the laser in the nick of time. Riley is disappointed with herself because she proved she was nothing more than a window washer. Agent K assures her daughter that she still has unlimited potential—and thanks to her quick thinking, she helped save Antarctica. At the same time, the henchmen discover that the clowns are really Agent K's husband and son. After C.A.R. brandishes his weapons at the henchmen, he, Dick, and Todd make a clean getaway. During the ride home, Dick tells Todd that he's okay with him becoming a clown. Todd admits that he became a clown just because Dick hated it. Notes * The episode's title references the 1977 James Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me. * The bearded lady from "Carnie Dearest" cameos in Dick's slideshow. * During Dick's childhood flashback, his voice actor, Daran Norris, uses the same voice he used for Cosmo in The Fairly OddParents. * When Riley criticizes Dr. Skorpius's plan, she references the climate change documentary An Inconvenient Truth. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two